


Study Time!

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Oh noes! There's gonna be a test!
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Study Time!

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Swoop, First Aid  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Reward fic for Flyby, who wanted to see Swoop and First Aid being study buddies.

Swoop looked up as the door hissed open and First Aid rushed in.

"We have to study!" First Aid gasped, dumping an armload of datapads over the desk where Swoop sat.

"I am," Swoop replied, one optic brighter than the other as First Aid scrambled to right the datapads, his field and movements frantic and harried.

"No, I mean we _really_ need to study!" First Aid whimpered as he picked up, looked at, then set aside datapad after datapad. "Oh, Primus, please tell me I didn't forget it..."

"Aid?" Swoop said and turned in his seat to reach for the other medic-in-training. "Aid, stop." He finally caught one hand, then the other, and dragged First Aid around to face him. "What's going on?"

"I didn't mean to see it!" First Aid cried, and when he tugged, Swoop let go of one hand so the Protectobot could clutch at his own helm. "I really didn't mean to, but then once I did- and once I realized what I was looking at..." He trailed off with a whine, and Swoop fought the urge to grin. This was serious. Or at least First Aid serious.

"What'd you see?" Swoop asked instead.

"Our next test," First Aid whispered, looking back toward the door as if the confession would bring Ratchet down on them. "He's going to be testing us on the sensornet and haptic calibrations for new or reattached limbs." First Aid turned back and reached for Swoop's hand himself this time. "I'm not ready!"

Swoop bit his tongue and fought for a straight face. Leave it to First Aid to panic over something he had long since proved more than simply competent at. "You are," he said at length, when he was sure he could wrestle a smile into comforting and supportive instead of fondly exasperated and heavily amused. "You've already done plenty of limb reattachments and recalibrations. You headed up Ironhide's lower leg a couple months ago, and then did Sideswipe's arm all by yourself after the last battle. And those are just the latest."

"It's a _test_!"

"And you always pass. Every time," Swoop said, because it was true. "I can drill you though." He let go of First Aid's hands and reached for the datapad with the proper label along its side, then held it up. "This one?"

First Aid's shoulders slumped and he nodded. "I thought I was going to have to go back and dig, and then I'd probably run into Ratchet, and then he'd know!"

Swoop leaned over and grabbed a stool, dragging it close so First Aid could sit too.

"Thank you. Primus, save me." First Aid sank onto the stool and cycled his vents audibly. "I tried not to look too much. I only saw a handful of questions, but it was enough."

"You know, if he left it out," Swoop said with a grin, "like, where one of us would be sure to trip over it, then he probably meant for it to be seen."

First Aid's visor flashed. "You think he was tipping me off on purpose?! That he knew I-"

"Stop!" Swoop said on a laugh, one comparatively large hand gripping First Aid's shoulder. "I think that Ratchet knows you don't do well when surprised with tests. He wouldn't let either of us take lead in emergencies if he didn't know we could handle it." The datapad was wiggled. "Let's study, then we'll go relax with some Doctor Quinn, ok?"

First Aid sighed and nodded, though he quickly gathered himself. Unsurprisingly, he got every answer right.

**Author's Note:**

> What to know more about what I'm up to? Click [here](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for my DW!


End file.
